<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucid Dreams by lunullaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205948">Lucid Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunullaby/pseuds/lunullaby'>lunullaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, F/F, Fantasy, Inspired by Dreams, Past Lives, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunullaby/pseuds/lunullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a past life, two girls were happily in a relationship until one of them passed in an accident. Gahyeon is the reincarnation of one of those girls, &amp; Siyeon is the other. One day they meet, memories come flooding back, &amp; they fall in love all over again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into The Dream World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning, the sun had just come up, the sky was already a bright blue, and there was not a cloud in sight. Gahyeon was feeling the warm weather as she climbed a hill along her walk. She was in a lush wooded neighborhood with few large houses scattered far apart.<br/>
There was one house in particular that made her stop. It was mostly white, with french style windows and doors, and covered in ivy. She didn't recognize the house, but come to think of it, she didn't recognize the neighborhood, yet strangely, she didn't feel like she was lost.<br/>
Out of Gahyeon's control, she felt her feet start to move again, and soon she had approached the front door of the house, her hand was gripping the knocker, and suddenly...<br/>
"knock, knock knock", she heard the sound of the metal hitting the wooden door. She waited for an answer. </p><p>    Everything felt hazy, almost as if she was in a dream. Was she in a dream? It was hard to tell. She continued looking around, to see if she could spot the familiar item she had picked that would tell her if she was dreaming or not. Sure enough, by her foot, she spotted it. It was a single, uniquely shaped button that had fallen off an old doll Gahyeon used to carry with her everywhere. When she grew older, she stopped carrying the doll and just kept the button in her pocket.<br/>
She checked the pocket of the dress she was wearing and it was empty. If the button was not in her pocket and was on the porch of some house she had never seen before, than surely, she must be dreaming! She quickly bent over to pick up the button and shoved it in her pocket, before the door opened. </p><p>    Gahyeon looked up to face the girl now standing in the doorway. She had a heart shaped face, deep brown eyes, and long straight black hair with bangs.<br/>
She instantly recognized the girl! They had bumped into each other yesterday. What did she say her name was? Gahyeon flashed back to the yesterday when she was at a coffee shop. This girl had instantly caught her attention. Something about her eyes that felt so familiar, and the way the girl looked back into her eyes, seemed like Gahyeon was familiar to her too. Had they met before? </p><p>    -flashback-</p><p>    It was 7 am, Gahyeon was sitting at a table in a crowded coffee shop, drinking an ice chocolate latte and browsing her phone. Suddenly a voice got her attention<br/>
"Do you mind if I sit here?" They said.<br/>
"Oh! no, go ahead", said Gahyeon, as she moved her backpack from the seat.<br/>
Gahyeon was an empath, so she could feel people's energy. There was something about this girl's energy that felt too familiar. She couldn't quite describe but it somehow seemed to match Gahyeon's own energy. She couldn't help but stare, lost in thought. Who was she? The girl noticed Gahyeon staring at her and decided to say something.<br/>
"Do I know you? You seem really familiar.. I'm Siyeon!"<br/>
"I.. don't think so?" Gahyeon said shyly before looking back at her phone.<br/>
"Maybe it was a past life.." Said Siyeon.<br/>
"Past life?" Gahyeon looked up?<br/>
Siyeon spoke suddenly, “I've lived 3 times".<br/>
The way she talked was so open and comforting. They had only just met, but Gahyeon felt this was just another conversation with someone whom she's had many with before.<br/>
Siyeon sipped her coffee. "So, are you gonna tell me your name?"</p><p>    The day went on and the girls continued talking for what felt like hours. They discussed their favourite music and little quirks they had, and random dreams they remembered. Siyeon's eyes sparkled as she listened attentively to every word Gahyeon said, smiling warmly at her.  Siyeon mentioned how she loved wolves and this struck Gahyeon because the wolf was one of her spirit animals. Ever since she could remember, she's seen wolves everywhere. And now, It was like her spirit animal was sitting right in front of her, in human form. Gahyeon couldn't stop thinking of Siyeon the rest of the day. When she got home, she opened her journal and began to write.<br/>
"I don't know how it is you are so familiar to me, or why it feels less like I'm getting to know you, and more as though I'm remembering who you are. Every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before.. that I have loved you before, in another time, another place, another existence." Gahyeon put away her things and soon went to sleep. </p><p>    -End of flashback-</p><p>    Gahyeon stood face to face with Siyeon in her dream. Her heart skipped a beat as she remember that day at the coffee shop. Siyeon looked as if she had been expecting Gahyeon. She often lucid dreamed, and could tell Gahyeon was too. Siyeon suddenly grabbed her hand.<br/>
"Come on, I wanna show you something!" Siyeon held onto Gahyeon's hand and started running and Gahyeon tried hard to keep up with her little legs. There was a large stone wall and the girls followed along it until they came to a break where two trees arched together. </p><p>    "We can go through now, said Siyeon as she gripped Gahyeon's hand tighter, causing her to blush.<br/>
Gahyeon was a little confused as to what Siyeon meant. There didn't seem to be anything past the stone wall. But they were in a dream, so anything could be possible. Gahyeon couldn't help but close her eyes as they slowly walked through the two arching trees. As soon as they walked through, she felt slightly disoriented as if the last few seconds had been wiped from her memory. When she opened her eyes, she couldn’t believe what she saw!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gahyeon almost panicked a second when she opened her eyes and thought to be underwater. A soft light came from above, and there was darkness below her. She didn't seem to be standing on anything, nothing appeared to be touching her. She then realized she was rushing upward. The next thing she knew, she was climbing out of a pool of water in a forest, only it wasn't water. She found she was neither dripping, nore panting for breath as one would after being under water. it was like a mirror, but it wasn't a mirror either... It was very strange.<br/>
Gahyeon looked at the forest around her. The trees grew close together and had shining silver bark and silver leaves, so many that you couldn't see the sky. Yet there must've been a bright sun overhead, for the forest was full of light that bounced off the silver trees. It was the quietest forest you could possibly imagine. There were no birds, insects or animals. There wasn't even any wind. You could almost hear the forest growing. And then, a flower appeared. A single white flower, what looked to be a lunar flower, sprouted from the ground. </p><p>    "Gahyeon-ah", a voice spoke softly. It sounded like Siyeon's voice, but it was very faint. Where was Siyeon? Gahyeon looked around, but didn't see her. Then she noticed another lunar flower sprout up, and then another forming a line, and she felt the need to follow them. As she followed the forming trail of lunar flowers, She heard the voice again,<br/>
"Gahyeon-ah". This time it was slightly louder, and definitely Siyeon's voice. Gahyeon continued to follow the flowers, and continued to hear Siyeon's voice call her name, getting louder and louder. Soon, Gahyeon came to a large green alcove filled with lunar flowers! There was a waterfall with a rainbow that flowed into a shallow sparkling lake. Butterflies fluttered about, and there was a warm gentle breeze. Gahyeon smiled when she saw Siyeon, and instantly ran to her. </p><p>    "What is this place?" Gahyeon asked.<br/>
"Paradise", replied Siyeon.<br/>
"Paradise..." She was dreaming right? She hadn't actually gone to Heaven? Of course she was just dreaming!<br/>
"This is my paradise," continued Siyeon. "A place where I can run away to when I need to breathe." Siyeon sat down in the bed of flowers and picked one and handed it to Gahyeon. Gahyeon held the flower to her nose, and the glow of the flower lit up her face. It had a sweet smell, it reminded her of some other flowers, but she wasn't sure which... rose, jasmine, magnolia?<br/>
Siyeon looked at Gahyeon with soft eyes, as if she was looking at a muse she was going to paint. It was a new body, but her soul was the same soul Siyeon had followed throughout her entire existence. She was sure of it! She had found her soulmate again.<br/>
"Can I ask you something?"<br/>
Gahyeon put down the flower and smiled at Siyeon. "of course".<br/>
"What do you remember from your past life?"<br/>
Gahyeon began to think, and all of a sudden, the Paradise around them started to blur and lose color as it changed into somewhere else.</p><p>    They were now standing next to a lamp post on a busy street outside a school, and were both wearing school uniforms. It was noisy as crowds of people walked by<br/>
and cars sped up and down the street. The sky was filled with grey clouds and it looked like it was going to rain. As Gahyeon looked around, she tried to remember about her past. She started walking down the street and Siyeon followed. They followed the sidewalk onto a bridge between the busy street and what looked to be a harbor. Then, they were stopped by a group of mean looking girls. Gahyeon instantly reacted as if they had addressed her but it was like her name was censored out. Of course, this was a memory and names are one of the hardest things to remember.<br/>
The next set of events that happened were a blur, like an old tape being fast forwarded. All she could make out was that they were arguing. Gahyeon felt tears stream down her face as Siyeon hugged her tight. But the mean girls wouldn't stop. They pulled Gahyeon from Siyeon's arms and shoved her to the ground, Siyeon tried to stop them, but got shoved too, hard. Gahyeon tried to run away but the narrow sidewalk was blocked. Her only options were running into traffic or jumping off the bridge. It didn't look that far and she could swim. Her mind started to scramble as the bullies threw punches at her. What did she do to deserve this? </p><p>    "NO!" Siyeon screamed.<br/>
The next thing Gahyeon knew, she was falling and everything was pitch black. Then there was a bright light and she was back in Paradise.<br/>
"I'm sorry I asked," said Siyeon as she hugged Gahyeon tight. She grabbed her hand and began gently pinching the skin. "I feel awful for not doing more to help you".<br/>
"Don't", said Gahyeon. "it's all in the past now, and we can’t change the past."<br/>
"I'll never leave you", promised Siyeon. "You're not alone now ok? You're always in my heart." Gahyeon smiled and her eyes began to water again. Siyeon wiped the tears away with her sleeve and kissed the top of Gahyeon's head. Gahyeon blushed,<br/>
"I'll never leave you either." </p><p>    The two sat in silence for a while, just cuddling, and soon it started to get dark and the moon flowers glowed brighter as the moon rose in the sky.<br/>
"We should head back now", said Siyeon. Suddenly a strange noise sounded near by and Gahyeon stopped to look around. She thought she saw two red eyes peering at her from behind a bush.<br/>
“Quickly!" Siyeon sounded in a bit of a panic, and began walking faster.<br/>
"What was that?" Asked Gahyeon.<br/>
"I'll tell you on the way, let's go!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>